Trapped in Hell
by princess-jones
Summary: Gunshots were heard around the school. You can even hear a pen drop at this point. Probably because everyone was scared out of there mind. Degrassi has never had such a bad issue, sure there was fights and stuff. Nothing like this, were we all knew some of us wouldn't make it out alive. I need to tell her how much I love her before I get killed. Because I, Campbell, was next.


_Chapter 1: Looking through the looking glass_

**Maya Matlin: **

I looked in the mirror at the makeover Tori and Tristan gave me. I don't even look like Maya anymore, after my breakup with Cam. I became a slut, I'll admit it. It's like Emma Stone in that one movie. What's it called, easy a. I smiled in the mirror though, only because I'm way too good for Cam now. My leather skirt was going up my butt. I pulled it down and looked in the mirror. The shirt, I would never wear in a million years. I tried to push up my fake bra more. But, it only made the shirt go down more. Ugh, why me I asked myself. I grabbed my iPod and turned on lose yourself by Eminem. I must have had it to loud because when I looked up, Cam was in front of me. "Cam, I don't want to hear it. Go screw a cheerleader or something" I said. "Maya, I'm sorry" he said. "Talk to the hand Cam" then I gave him the middle finger then walked away.

I walked into first hour with the band and Imogen looked at me. "You're not a part of the band, who are you" she said. "It's me, Maya" I replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you with all of the black eyeliner and tight clothing" she said. "It's cool" I said then, sat down. Mo walked in with Zig and they both stared at my dumbfounded. I smiled and said "Do you like". They both looked at me and nodded with their mouths wide open. This will teach Campbell Saunders a lesson.

**Adam Torres:**

I walked into school to see Becky, oh god. "Becky" I asked. She looked at me, "you know we can't talk". "Have you ever seen the music video for as long as you love me" I asked her. "Justin Bieber" she laughed. "Yes, Maya made us watch it" I giggled. "What about it" she asked. "That's us, because as long as you love me we could be starving, homeless, and broke" I said. She laughed "you're so corny". "Only for you, Becks" I said with a huge grin. "Adam, this is wrong… I need to leave. I'll call when I'm ready" she said running away. Drew should have warned me how much love hurts.

After the whole Becky fiasco, I went home to tell Dallas. Dallas looked at me "What's wrong mini bro". "Becky Baker" I said sitting on the couch. "Oh dear lord, the Jesus freak squeaky clean tramp" Dallas said. "She's not any of that, how do you assume these things" I asked. "Her brother is on my hockey team. He of course talks about her and tells me about her" Dallas looked at me. "Luke" I asked. Dallas nodded his head then said "Don't worry about her. Girls come and go, like rain. You'll never have one too long before it storms". "Holy crap that was deep coming from the player Dallas" I said putting air quotations when I said player. Dallas looked at me and then nodded. "Hey, I have hockey practice I have to go" he said. I nodded "Okay, bye… bring home some Chinese" I yelled as he went out the door. I'm lucky I have Dallas since Drew is gone.

**Fiona Coyne: **

I looked in the mirror at my new designer pink dress I was planning to wear to Drew and Bianca's wedding. I squealed, I love Drianca and they picked blue and pink for their wedding. I was the maid of honor naturally. I walked into the kitchen. Drew was in there "Hey sleepy head" he said frying an egg. "You sound like how a man would after he sleeps with a girl" I giggled. "Fiona Coyne, making a sexual joke" he said. "I don't like your gender or your remarks" I said with a smile. There was a knock at the door. It was Imogen. I looked at her "Hey Imo, what's up". "Hey Fions, Hey Drew" she called to Drew. "Why don't you come in and have breakfast" I said. "Okay, there's something I need to tell you anyways" she said.

She took off her jacket and shoes and sat at our table. "Well, Imogen what brings you here" Drew asked eating his egg. She looked at him "Well, I have an announcement" she said. I looked in her eyes, there was fear and she looked scared. I looked at her "What is it" I said looking in her eyes. "My dad, he has two months to live" Imogen said before breaking out into tears. I and Drew looked at each other not knowing what to say. I looked at her "It will all be okay" I said putting my arm around her. "You're strong" Drew said patting her back.

**Marisol Lewis: **

"Welcome students to the annual degrassi meeting" I said. They all cheered. "This year so much has happened, we have a hockey team now and we had a great play" I said. The crowd roared. I looked at them all. "Now introducing your new vice president" I said. Then the lights cut out. I heard screaming. The lights then turned on with a note written on the wall. It said _I'm coming for you each one by one I run the school now_. I looked for Katie and she ran into my arms. The school was now on lockdown.

**Tristan Milligan: **

I looked at Tori, Maya, and Zig with a fearful face. Each one of them had sadness and fear in their eyes. "Guys, we have to hide" I said. They nodded and we snuck out of the gym in all the chaos. We ran into the closet and locked the door and sat there. I looked at Tori who was in Zigs arms and Maya who sat there on her phone. "Maya put the phone down before you get us all killed" Tori yelled. She then quickly apologized and then put it away. "Guys who do you think will be first" I asked. "Whoever this is must already have hostages, which are why they put the school on lockdown" Zig replied. I looked at him "I wonder who". "I have a feeling we are going to find out" Maya said as the speaker dinged. "Well hello students, I have four hostages and unless you all want to die, you'll do exactly as I say" the voice said. "I have four hostages wonder who, want to introduce yourselves" it continued. A new voice came on and said "I'm Becky Baker". Becky Baker that was little Ms. Sunshine and Jesus freak. I have nothing against her but; still she doesn't like my sexuality. I listened to the next voice "I'm Campbell Saunders" I recognized his right away. I looked at Maya, and she then got up and was ready to leave. "Maya, where are you going" Zig said pulling her back in. "Just because I dumped him doesn't mean I don't love him" she said. "Wait, guys shut up for two seconds" I said. "I'm Owen Milligan" he said. My heart stopped, my flesh, my blood, my brother.

**Eli Goldsworthy:**

"Becky is there" Adam yelled. We had all been in the hall when this had happened. So, we are now in the science lab. "Adam calm down" Clare said. "No, what if she's not okay" Adam said. "You're giving me a headache" Fiona said. "Adam, shell be okay" Imogen said. It had been me, Imogen, Fiona, Adam, and Clare in the hall. "Adam who is all in there besides Becky" I asked. "Owen and Campbell, they said they'd announce the last one soon" Adam said. "Campbell won't let her get hurt" Fiona said. "My Becky" I said. I grabbed Clare's hand and sat in the corner. Fiona and Imogen sat in the corner across from us and Adam won't stop pacing. Who could be the last person? I wondered.

**Becky Baker:**

I've never been so scared in my life. I sat next to Cam and he offered some comfort. "So, do you know Adam" I asked. "He's quite the card, he's in my exes band" Cam replied. "If I don't make it out and you do will you tell him I love him" I said. God would not be proud. He nodded and then asked "so, what do we do". "We pray" I said. "You have to be kidding" Cam said. "No, I'm not" I said a little mad. "We got to bust this door" he said. "Owen and whoever the other person are on the other side" I said. "That's why we need to know who the other person is" Cam said. He tried to UN cuff our hand cuffs. One was on his hand the other on mine. "Who is this and what do they want with me, Owen, and you" I said. "They're going to do something big, if they have hostages… then it's coming" Cam said. I silently prayed and I was close to tears.

I woke up from my nap that night to gunshots. I looked at Cam and he frowned. "What" I asked. "Who was it "he asked. "No idea "I replied. The door swung open "Oh, Cam you have to see this" he said. He showed us the laptop and it was Maya Matlin on the security cameras. She and three other people were walking around the school. "Don't you touch her" Cam yelled. I looked at him. "What are you going to do about it" the man said. Then he walked away. They want Maya.

_Okay, so I want you to guess who the other person is its either_

_Alli Bandahari_

_Luke Baker_

_Bianca Desousa_

_Or D.) Jenna Middleton_

_If you want more, review (:_


End file.
